Gramatyka transformacyjna
Gramatyka transformacyjna to teoria lingwistyczna, stworzona przez Noama Chomskiego, oparta głównie na założeniach przedstawionych w "Zagadnieniach teorii składni" (Aspects of the Theory of Syntax, 1965). Podstawowym założeniem teorii jest podział języka na dwie struktury - głęboką i powierzchniową - i rozumienie gramatyki konkretnego języka jako reguł transformacji ze struktury głębokiej. Artykuł ten wspomina też o kilku innych ważnych aspektach teorii "czomskistycznych". Gramatyka uniwersalna Możliwym punktem wyjścia teorii Noama Chomskiego i jemu podobnych jest pytanie "Czym tak w ogóle jest język?", i w rezultacie próba rozdzielenia ludzkiego języka od jakiegokolwiek innego systemu komunikacji. Wg. zwolenników gramatyki transformacyjnej i teorii związanych, dzieci od chwili narodzenia do momentu opanowania języka nie są w stanie (fizycznie, umysłowo i pamięciowo) wchłonąć na tyle dużej ilości informacji na temat gramatyki, żeby same mogły ją opanować. Stąd Chomsky i jego zwolennicy zaproponowali, że kluczowy element języka jest wspólny dla każdego języka i dostępny od chwili narodzenia - dziecko rodzi się ze zdolnością nabycia języka, podobnie jak rodzi się ze zdolnością rozpoznawania twarzy czy ssania kciuka. Ta wspólna wszystkim ludziom kompetencja językowa określana jest jako gramatyka uniwersalna. Dokładna natura gramatyki uniwersalnej była definiowana na różne sposoby - wg. teorii Principles & Parameters (P&P) na przykład, gramatykę uniwersalną rozumieć można jako zbiór informacji na temat wszystkich możliwych "konfiguracji" języka, którym następnie przypisywane są wartości w oparciu o dane, które zdobywa dziecko - dla przykładu, informacje czy w języku można np. opuszczać zaimki osobowe w podmiocie, czy nie. W tym artykule dokładniej opisana zostanie inna związana różnica, tzn. struktura głęboka - struktura powierzchniowa, czyli kluczowy element formalny wyeksponowany w gramatyce transformacyjnej, ale również związany z koncepcją gramatyki uniwersalnej. Kompetencja językowa Kolejnym ważnym założeniem teorii Chomskiego jest rozróżnienie między kompetencją językową (competence) a wydajnością (performance). Kompetencja językowa to znajomość gramatyki języka, w "idealnych" warunkach, wszelkie błędy komunikacyjne, przejęzyczenia, urwania, itp., wynikają natomiast z błędów wydajności. Pomijając je, osoba posiadająca kompetencję językową w danym języku powinna być w stanie zrozumieć, i sformułować, każde możliwe zdanie w tym języku. Przykładem na działanie kompetencji językowej jest słynne zdanie Chomskiego Bezbarwne zielone idee wściekle śpią - mimo, że zdanie nie ma żadnego sensu, osoba znająca język (posiadająca kompetencję językową) jest w stanie takie zdanie zrozumieć lub wypowiedzieć. Z kwestią kompetencji związana jest definicja gramatyczności - wg. gramatyki transformacyjnej i innych gramatyk generatywistycznych, zdanie gramatyczne (zgodne z kompetencją językową) to każde zdanie, które może zostać wymówione przez osobę dysponującą kompetencją danego języka, czyli - patrząc od drugiej strony - język to mechanizm, który jest w stanie generować zdania poprawne, nie jest natomiast w stanie generować zdań błędnych. Struktura głęboka i powierzchniowa W gramatyce transformacyjnej, podstawową strukturą języka jest struktura głęboka (deep structure), która najbliżej odpowiada semantyce danego zdania - zakładając, że struktura taka odpowiadałaby gramatyce uniwersalnej, można założyć, że byłaby taka sama dla każdego języka. Zasady konkretnego języka (przyznajmy: Chomsky myślał tu głównie o angielskim) to szereg transformacji, które przekształcają tą strukturę semantyczną w zdanie gramatyczne i wymawialne w danym języku, jednocześnie rozróżniając języki między sobą - strukturę powierzchniową (surface structure). Transformacje pozwalają przede wszystkim zmieniać kolejność i usuwać elementy struktury zdania. Jednym z przykładów tutaj jest zjawisko określane jako raising ("podnoszenie") - w zdaniu Stefan wydaje się zmęczony, podmiotem "bycia zmęczonym" jest sam Stefan, czyli struktura głęboka takiego zdania wyglądałaby bardziej jak Stefan wydaje się Stefan jest zmęczony (po angielsku ma to nieco więcej sensu, w polskim można powiedzieć Wydaje się, że Stefan jest zmęczony - co zdaniem Chomskiego byłoby bliżej oryginalnej semantyce, ale oczywiście polska gramatyka wprowadza szereg innych transformacji, głównie jeśli chodzi o odmianę). Podsumowując: Struktura głęboka odpowiada semantyce, struktura powierzchniowa odpowiada gramatyce. Zasady języka to stworzenie tego drugiego z tego pierwszego. Podobne teorie W ramach gramatyki transformacyjnej, i jako następstwo gramatyki transformacyjnej, powstało wiele innych, podobnych teorii składni (stwarzany głównie przez samego Chomskiego, który tworzył nowe teorie i jednocześnie odrzucał poprzedzające, co kilkanaście lat). Najważniejsze z nich to (w kolejności): Principles & Parameters (już wspomniane), Government & Binding, oraz ostatnie podejście, czyli minimalizm (Minimalism). Gramatyka transformacyjna jest też powiązana z derywacyjnymi teoriami fonologii (gdzie formy wymawiane wyprowadzane są przez ciąg zasad of form podstawowych morfemu). Krytyka Krytyka teorii Chomskiego została obecnie wyniesiona do formy sztuki. Najważniejsze zarzuty, sformułowane przez jej przeciwników, to: * Niemożliwość weryfikacji: Istnienie gramatyki uniwersalnej i struktury głębokiej nie mogą być w żaden sposób potwierdzone lub obalone, więc postulowanie jej istnienia jako podstawy teorii nie jest zgodne z metodą naukową. * Nieadekwatność: Języki takie jak Pirahã nie posiadają np. rekursji, która uznawana przez Chomskiego jest za jedną z uniwersalnych cech ludzkiego języka. Założenia dotyczące mechanizmu nabywania języka przez dzieci są również poddawane w wątpliwość. * Eurocentryzm: Większość postulowanych struktur powierzchniowym formą znacznie bliżej odpowiada angielskiemu niż jakiemukolwiek innemu językowi. * Kreacjonizm: Pomysł, że na dowolnym etapie ludzkiego rozwoju, ludzie wykształcili znikąd i w całości "organ językowy" pozwalający im nabywać język, jest przez wielu uważany za ewolucyjnie nieprawdopodobny. Z drugiej strony, zwolennicy Noama Chomskiego uważają go za twórcę formalnego podejścia do języka i autora najważniejszych pomysłów na jego temat. Po samym Chomskim krytyka spływa, jak po kaczce. Kategoria:Językoznawstwo